The Man In The Bushes
by KatOfAwesome
Summary: The pinkette spun around in her chair once more, distracted from her work. She was thinking about someone. No. Something. Lingering in her memories forever, for the rest of her living life, would be the day she she came across the man in the bushes.


**Hey guys. It's been a while... I'm sure my writing skill has increased by now and I have a new idea for a story! Sorry for this but I might not finish my previous stories, nor this one either xD So much school and Minecraft and Yogscast and... lazy time .-. I'm not a very hard worker... Anyways please bear with me for this new story that I would like to call... Um... What should I call it...Hmm... OMG! I HAVE IT! **

**Amu: Have what?**

**Kat(moi): THE NAME FOR THE STORY!**

**Amu: What is it?**

**Kat: Wait and see!**

**Ikuto: Listen, bubblegum (My hair is currently dyed blue and pink), tell my Amu-koi what the story is called or I will squeeze it out of you.**

**Amu: Amu-**_**koi? **_**As if, perverted neko mimi! (imagine Amu's line as background noise because Ikuto and I are too busy chatting amongst ourselves)**

**Kat: Ikuto, you have no idea how much I want that...**

**Ikuto: Don't make me-**

**Kat: Okay okay! It's called...**

_**The Man In The Bushes**_

The sixteen year old pinkette strolled through the blooming flowers of the shady park whilst chatting up her companion. The blonde boy smiled sincerely towards the beautiful girl walking hand in hand with him. They sat down on a shaded oak wood bench, small patches of sun gleaming through the leaves of the overhanging branches. He could see them talking when the girl blushed and lowered her head allowing her silky bangs to cover her face. The boy placed a finger on the bottom of her chin and raised her head. Her face was red as a tomato by the time he started inching his face closer to hers. He felt he needed to look away. It wasn't right to watch teenagers sharing a moment. It was their moment and he need not intrude. However he could not look away. This could be very important to him. Very important to his team.

His team was waiting outside of the flowery park, parked in a large white van. Big enough for eight people to take refuge in for a short time. They had all thhe equiptment they could possibly need in that van. The tools ranged from binoculars to walkie-talkies, all the way to giant nets! They were prepared for what might be to come.

The blonde and pinkette's moment was interupted by a snapping of a stick coming from the center of a patch of bushes the their right. The blonde stood up to scan the bushes quickly for any sign of life. That snap was to loud to be cause by a squirrel, chipmunk or bird, the only inhabitants of the park apart from humans. There wasn't a signle person wandering around the park apart from them though. The blonde boy took a step towards the bushes and heard only the sound of birds in the tall trees. He took another step when a sound emitted from the bush. It sounded almost identical to static. A whisper was heard by the blonde. He took a step back to protect his miss.

"What's wrong, Tadasse-kun?" the pinkette inquired. Her voice as angelic as a symphony of angels. As soft as a silk dress made high quality for the queen of England herself.

The boy known as Tadasse slipped towards his partner as a white van pulled up to the bushes. The door slid open revealing a black curtain hanging over the door, most likely to prevent others from seeing inside. The pinkette drew her attention to the passenger window of the van, also covered with black curtains.

The girl whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

"I don't like the look of this. Let's leave before it escalates..."

The boy, agreeing with her suggestion, slowely walked away, hand in hand with his gal."

A blue blur hopped into the van and behind the curtains, closing the door on his way in.

"How was it?" the mysterious passenger of the van asked the blurred figure.

"Not well. I didn't get to see anything. Maybe next time. I'm sure we will be able to grab her sometime."

**HOW WAS IT? TELL MEH NOW! Feedback please :P Has my vocabulary increased? Please fav the story and follow me if you like :P only if you like. I'm not forcing it upon you or anything...**

**Ikuto: Oh really?**

**Amu: Ikuto. Don't say that. Kat isn't that rude.**

**Kat: Amu. He's right. **

**Ikuto: Told you.**

**Amu: You never spoke to me. I spoke to you.**

**Ikuto: Whatever. She's on my side so I have bragging rights.**

**Kat: Oh shut up. I will kill you both and hide your bodies in a well... But I'm sure people will notice when they pour a glass of bloody water... OH WELL! I can find another place!**

**Amu: Ermmmm... Im good. I'm sorry Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: I'm not.**

**Kat: *pulls out a cake slicing knife***

**Ikuto: Sorry, Amu-koi.**

**Amu: DON'T SAY THAT!**


End file.
